U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,597 discloses eyewear in which the sidepieces, made of metal wire, end with C-shaped portions which are inserted into the lenses.
In the eyewear field, however, a general need is felt for eyewear where the connection between the sidepieces and the lenses, or the lens mount, is at once elegant and unobtrusive, easy to make and practical to use.
The field also feels the need for eyewear in which the connection between the sidepieces and the lenses, or the lens mount, does not, unlike traditional eyewear, require the use of fastening screws, which are easily loosened and lost, glue, which wears off and allows detachment of parts, and welds, which create weak points that break very easily.
In particular, the field feels the need for eyewear with sidepieces and/or lens mounts made of a rigid, though fragile, substance such as horn or the like but without the disadvantages that such a substance brings to traditional eyewear of this kind which tends to crack and break quite easily.